


Rekindling the Flame

by berryfartsart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, but prepare yourselves for some hella slow burn, but we knew what we were getting into with this game, dont look at me like that, hear me out on this, kinda angst, listen this gonna be a wild ride, luna is concerned, noct and luna rule afterlife lucis, noctis is really concerned, poor noct still had to do work, prompto is too sweet, pun not intended, slight promptis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryfartsart/pseuds/berryfartsart
Summary: Prompto enjoys life (death?) in the afterlife kingdom of Lucis with his friends.Noctis and Luna rule the ever-growing population, Ignis passes the time cooking and advising and Gladio continues to stand by the king's side as his shield. Everything was fine until one day when the Astrals called upon Prompto to carry out a new task that could rival the hardship of bringing the light back to Lucis.“Prompto Argentum, we of the Six bestow upon you the mission of bringing the fallen Astral, Ifrit back to the light.”“What.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i havent written a fanfic since i was like 14 so lets see how this goes  
> please feel free to leave constructive critics or message me on my tumblr berryfartsart  
> dont worry its a bit short on the prologue but its gonna be super long chapters from here out  
> strap in and lets fuck shit up people  
> EDIT: holy shit i like disassociated for a year and completely forgot about this until recently my bad. ive edited the prologue and currently editing the next chapter as we speak so dont worry guys

_ Firing against the daemons that were trying to force themselves into the throne room, Prompto fought back the urge to cry when the corpse of his best friend entered his peripheral vision.  _

 

_ “Prompto! Wake up!”  _

 

_ Jerking his head away from the aching sight, he rubbed his eyes with his arm and made eye contact with Gladio and gave a firm nod before killing off more enemies with a few quick headshots.  _

 

_ “Yes sir!” _

 

_ Gladio turned back to the battle at hand and rammed his greatsword through into the ground, the surrounding enemies stumbling at the shaking of the impact and with a great swipe of his blade they were destroyed.  _

 

_ “Hey, Ignis! How long we got until dawn?!” Gladio yelled out to the other as a Naga made a lunge for him, stopped by the sudden stab of a dagger through its head from the advisor.  _

 

_ The blind man muttered a quick question to his phone and raised his other dagger just in time to stop the small but deadly blade of a tonberry heading for his side. _

 

_ “According to Siri we have at least five more minutes, gentlemen!”, he said, shoving his dagger back and into the side of the small daemon.  _

 

_ “About time! Man, I’m getting so tired of all these dudes!”, Prompto playfully whined and the others chuckled.  _

 

_ “Keep complaining and we’ll just leave you to deal with them all!”, Gladio shot back with a grin on his face. _

 

_ Before the shooter could get another jab in the room shook with a great roar and they glanced back towards the throne to see a Red Giant take shape, reaching its hand out to grab at their king _

 

_ “Hey! Hands off!”, Prompto growled out angrily, firing out a flare right at the daemon’s face.  _

 

_ With a great screech the giant stepped back from the sudden burst of light and the three leapt upon it, diverting its attention away from Noctis. With a guttural wail the giant swept out its blade, catching them all off guard and throwing the trio against the far wall.  _

 

_ Prompto hissed out a curse at a sudden wave of pain overcoming him and glanced at his side to see a shard of glass from the many windows shoved into the flesh there. Glancing over at his companions he winced at the sight of Gladio’s legs twisted in angles that suggested that there was no way the man was standing up anymore. Ignis wasn’t any better and was trying hard to bite back a scream from the giant piece of wall crushing his left arm.  _

 

_ “Any….ungh….a-any advice there, Iggy?” Gladio heaved out, still trying to valiantly stand up and defend the others from the approaching giant. _

 

_ Prompto swallowed down bile at the sick sound of further crunching of bone as Ignis shifted, shakily pulling out his phone and through shaky breaths was able to ask Siri the time once more. _

 

_ “The current time is 6:02am.”, Siri’s neutral tone drolled out and Prompto felt his heart sink. _

 

_ “I-it’s dawn?! But how is it still here?!”, Prompto cried out.  _

 

_ “It’s the ceiling. The inside of the palace is still too dark so the daemon can still thrive at the moment.” Ignis explained rather calmly for a man whose whole arm was completely crushed currently.  _

 

_ Gladio and Prompto jerked at the sound of the giant’s footsteps and bristled at the sight of it slowly making its way back to the king’s body.  _

 

_ “YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HIM!” Gladio yelled furiously, his failed struggles of standing being brought back with desperation. _

 

_ Prompto materialized his gun and randomly fired at the beast’s back, but the giant continued its path forward unphased. _

 

_ “Prompto!” The shooter stopped firing and turned his head back to Ignis in question. “There should be a chandelier above us, do you see it?”  _

 

_ Turning his eyes to the ceiling, Prompto located the large hanging object and turned back to the advisor.  _

 

_ “Yeah, what about it?”  _

 

_ “Shoot it.”  _

 

_ Gladio stopped his struggles and joined Prompto at staring down Ignis.  _

 

_ “Iggy… the ceiling is too damaged if I shoot then it’ll-”  _

 

_ “I know.” _

 

_ The advisor’s grim tone conveyed the message clear and Prompto turned to stare back at Gladio, meeting the swordsman’s solid gaze and nod. Raising his gun back up, this time pointing at the grand crystal chandelier, the shooter breathed out heavily, eyesight starting to blur with the blood seeping from his side still steadily pouring out.  _

 

_ “It was nice knowing you guys.” Gladio’s fond and sincere tone startling Prompto.  _

 

_ “Hmph, it has been a pleasure, gentlemen.” Ignis wheezed out, his usual serious speech seeping with warmth. _

 

_ Eyesight wavering now from the tears seeping out of his eyes, Prompto croaked out with a sad smile, “Yeah, you guys…..you guys are the best friends I’ve ever had.”  _

 

_ Inhaling deeply, he propped up the shot, aimed at the clasp holding the chandelier to the ceiling. _

 

 

 

_ And fired. _


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i know i said in the prologue that the chapters were going to be longer and i swear they will be its just this chapter was a pain in the ass to fix the flow for so i just decided to make it a short one for now but starting the next chapter they will be longer so no worries my bros

Prompto never gave any thought to what happened to someone when they died. 

 

He figured he was too busy trying to build up his friendship with Noctis to take the time to think about where he would go when he died protecting his best friend.

 

Awakening from what felt like a dream, in a field of flowers and feeling as though he just took the best showering session of his life was not what he expected.

 

His best friend and his fiance smiling and kneeling next to Prompto with the Citadel in a beautiful glow behind them in the far background, also not what he was expecting. So he figured he could be forgiven for the high pitched scream that erupted from his throat and the automatic response of his limbs as he grabbed Noctis and proceeded to suplex him.

 

Noctis let out a garbled noise that made Prompto realize what he just did and scrambled to release the king and began to frantically apologize.

 

“Oh shit, Noct, I’m sorry, just you startled me and everything’s glowing and you- you don’t even have a beard and I thought it was a trap and I-”

 

Lunafreya’s choked laughter made Prompto stop rambling and he whipped his head to her with eyes wide.

 

“L-Lady Lunafreya? Is that you?”

 

Clearing her throat and smothering another bout of laughter, the oracle smiled softly down at the boy staring gobsmacked from his squatted position next to their king. 

 

“Yes, dear Prompto, it is truly me. It is good to see you finally, after so long.”

 

Prompto flushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

 

Noctis let out a final wheeze and proceeded to sit up and wrap his arm around Prompto’s neck, dragging his friend into a playful wrestling pile. 

 

“Really?! She gets the royal treatment and your best friend gets thrown to the ground?!”

 

Prompto squawked and let out a whining mess as Noctis used his other hand to ruffle his blonde locks firmly. Lunafreya looked on at the two boys scuffling on the ground together and felt a fond warmth bloom beneath her chest.

 

Using his amazing tickling powers, Prompto was able to finally wiggle his way out of his friend’s grasp and stumbled to his feet to get a safe distance away before the dark haired boy could grab him again. Laughter bubbled out of the blonde boy’s mouth and he rushed behind the oracle, using her as a human shield .

 

“Like I said dude, I’m not used to you not looking like some homeless dude. Besides the last time I saw you, you-”

 

Prompto suddenly halted his words and felt his body freeze as the images of his friends corpse sitting slumped over in a throne, a sword stabbed clean through his torso and wedged into the throne behind him. Lunafreya turned to face him and gently placed a comforting hand against his cheek. 

 

“You died. You were dead and so was Lady Lunafreya, Ignis and Gladio, an-and…”

 

Prompto felt his eyes prick and begin to water, tears slipping over his cheeks as he stared down at his best friend still sitting amongst the flowers- a field of sylleblossoms, Prompto now realized- garbed in an outfit befitting his stature as king, face freshly shaven and his eyes filled with sorrow looking back at him.

 

“I’m dead, aren’t I?”


End file.
